


Veni, VID-I, Vici  (I came, I vidded, I won)

by AnonEhouse



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, fan Peter, fan Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark makes a video-- with his clothes on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veni, VID-I, Vici  (I came, I vidded, I won)

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"Hooooked onna feeeeelin," Tony sang, as he watched the guy in the fake Iron Man suit zoom up with boots sputtering sparklers everywhere. It was obviously reverse footage of him jumping off the roof of a shed. Tony gave Peter Quill props for courage, but Tony had the advantage in special effects. He was going to win this YouTube cosplay duel.

Tony swirled his Jedi robes, switched on his light saber and pointed dramatically at Dum-E. "That is not the droid you're looking for!" he announced hypnotically. Dum-E beeped in confusion and turned. "You! Cut! Dummy's fallen out of frame."


End file.
